It's Not Always What It Seems
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: After the dance, Cece begins to feel left out as she sees Rocky dance with the guy of her dreams. She wonders where her prince charming could be, and of course she'd never expect the one guy who turns out to be! Fluff! Read&review!


Cece smiled as she spun around, the sparkly crown in her hand. She couldn't believe she won, and now all that was left was her, Rocky and Rocky's crush in the abandoned gym. Loose streamers and balloons were draping on the walls and the floor, left from the dance earlier that night.

Finally Cece stopped spinning with the tiara. She glanced back at her best friend sharing that one slow dance with a special guy. How Rocky stared into his eyes, complete adoration and dreaminess. Nobody could snap the couple out of their entranced mood.

Cece's bright smile dropped slightly as she looked down at the crown in her hands. She looked back at the couple again and realized; she never got _her_ dance with a special guy.

Sure, what she really wanted more than anything was to win the title of Queen. But now she didn't have anyone to hold her close, stare into her eyes and tell her she looked beautiful, just like a true Queen. Of course she was happy for her friend, but who was for her.

She sighed and turned around, not wanting to look at them anymore. They were happy enough without her for right now, and she was sure they wanted to be alone. She quickly lifted her skirt and walked out of the gym, leaving the two to be together. Although who she saw upon entering the hallway surprised her.

"Gunther?" She said aloud, stopping at the sight of him.

He was currently leaning against the lockers, his hands in his pockets. He looked pretty bored and Cece guessed he was waiting for someone.

"Hey." He said politely as she came over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around. No one else was out there with them, and he was wearing a simple black jacket, white shirt and undone tie underneath. "Are you with your date or something?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm picking up Tinka. She said something about taking a few pictures of her dress, but she went in the bathroom with the camera ten minutes ago and hasn't come back since."

She chuckled at his comment. Typical Tinka. But then she realized, as his sister was sparkly and bejeweled as always, Gunther was the complete opposite tonight. "So, what's with the get up?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked down, examining his outfit. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I mean, where are all the feathers and glitter? You look…normal tonight. It's not like you."

He caught on to what she was saying and smiled again. "Oh, right." After a few seconds, she out her hands on her hips, showing him she was waiting an answer. He chuckled and said, "Actually, I dressed _down_ because of the girl I like."

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Oh, really?" He nodded and she smiled, giving him a knowing look. "_Well_, who is she?"

He shook his head and laughed, "_No_ way, Cece. There's no amount of glitter in the world that will get me to tell you."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Gunther, come on. You and I _both_ know that I'm like, the best matchmaker in the world! I'll do you a favor and set you two up, but you have to give me her name first!"

He sighed, still smiling. "I don't think even _you_ can get us together. It would never work. Besides, she doesn't feel the same."

"How do you know? She could be hiding her feelings for you, just like you're doing for her! Ever think of that?" Cece said matter-of-factly.

He raised his eyebrows, thinking it over. "You think so?" She nodded eagerly, causing him to smile. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"Fine, but if you ever need help, you know who to call." She reminded him.

He nodded and looked down at her hands, noticing the crown in them. "Oh, congrats on winning."

She followed his gaze and a bright smile landed on her face. "Thanks! You know, I really didn't think I was going to win, but good thing I was wrong."

He smiled. But it faded slightly when he saw Cece's face. The same look of hurt and disappointment crossed her face, but she tried to cover it up with a smile. Fortunately he was too clever.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, for one you looked pretty miserable for a second there." He said, causing her to look away.

"I wouldn't say _miserable_." She muttered.

"What?" He asked, craning his neck to hear her better.

She looked at him again and asked, "Gunther, would you say that I'm…selfish?"

He looked taken aback by the question, but thought for a moment. He then shook his head. "No. I mean, _everyone_ can be selfish, but that doesn't come to mind when I think of you." She raised her eyebrows at this, making his eyes go slightly bigger. "Not saying I think about you a lot or anything! It's just, uh…"

He trailed off at the end, it turning into an awkward silence. He quickly broke it by saying, "S-so, why do you ask?"

She sighed and said, "Well, okay I got this crown right?" He nodded, letting her continue. "At the beginning of tonight that's _all_ I wanted! But now, as I see Rocky dancing with her special guy, I can't help but feel left out. Where's my special guy to sweep me off my feet in a slow dance?"

She turned and leaned against the wall next to Gunther, sliding down so she was sitting with her knees bent in front of her. He just looked down at her, thinking of something. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

He pushed off the wall and went over to the small stereo in the corner of the hallway. Apparently music was _everywhere_ in the school, but he decided not to question it and continued with what he was doing. After scrolling through the selections, he finally picked a song that was pretty much slow but with a beat to it, pushing play.

The notes began to play through the speakers as he walked back over to Cece. Her head was in her hands, but she looked up when she felt his presence in front of her. Although what she saw surprised her, again.

Gunther was looking down at her, his hand outstretched to her. Her eyes darted from his hand to his eyes, curiosity and shock in her expression.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked softly, staring up at him.

He shrugged. "I might not be the perfect guy you're looking for, but at least you'd get your slow dance tonight."

She continued to stare up at him; although this time she seemed to be thinking about whether to say yes or not. Finally after a few moments, she reached up and took his hand. He smiled, not expecting her to agree but feeling happy nonetheless, and helped her up. He then led her over closer to the music, them in the middle of the hall.

She stood there awkwardly for a second, beginning to think that this was crazy. Her, dance with Gunther? She must be losing her mind! But for some reason she didn't want to say no…

He took her hands and placed them around his neck, then wrapping his own around her slim waist. It was weird for both of them to be this close to each other.

"So, did you have fun tonight? You know, at the dance?" Cece asked as they began to sway softly to the music.

He shrugged. "It got better toward the end."

The same smile from before appeared on her face as she asked, "Did you dance with _her_ at the end?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Actually, yes. I did."

Her eyes lit up. "Good! See? You're making progress!" He chuckled, making her smile. "And I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm happy for you Gunther."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because I recall you saying I was annoying, obnoxious, irritating, stu-"

"Okay, so maybe I'm not your _bestie_," Cece said, stopping his list. "but I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking to the side. This interested her, but she decided to ignore it.

"Although you have your good moments." He looked at her again. She smiled and said, "Look who's here dancing with a pathetic girl without a date? You!"

He smiled. "You're not pathetic Cece."

"Thanks." She smiled, blushing slightly.

He looked down at her, his breath hitching. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Her blush deepened, his stomach turning slightly. Wait, why was she feeling like this?

"Yeah, you don't look so bad either." He smiled, but she wasn't done. "Although, it isn't very _you_."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you look good, don't get me wrong. But, and even thought it can be a little much sometimes, I like your original style better. It's you, the Gunther I know." He just stared at her, at a loss for words. "And even though love can make a person blind, you shouldn't change for just one girl. If she doesn't like you for you, she's not worth it."

"So, you like me better the other way?" He asked, clarifying it.

She sighed but nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, but I'll deny it if anyone asks."

He smiled and said, "I expected as much. But, thanks."

She smiled again and looked up into his eyes, noticing for the first time how blue they were. She felt she could look into them for hours…

Meanwhile, he was lost in _her_ eyes. He tightened his hold on her, wanting to have her closer to him. And surprisingly she obliged, tightening her arms around his neck.

He saw how close they were to each other, her pink lips only inches away. It would be so easy to just pull her in to him and kiss her. But he knew he probably shouldn't. If she didn't feel the same, which he was sure of, everything would awkward and they'd stop talking altogether.

But the longer they were there, the harder he felt to resist. Finally he decided and did the unthinkable.

He placed his hands around her face and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. She was definitely surprised at first, her eyes wide open. But after a few seconds, he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

She was still for a moment, but before she knew it they were kissing again. She wasn't sure if it was him or her that connected their lips again, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Gunther wanted to tell Cece how strongly he felt for her in one kiss, so he made it passionate and gave everything he had. It lasted a few minutes, but when the lack of air became a problem they pulled away, reluctantly.

They stood there for a minute, the sound of heavy breathing the only thing they heard. Finally her breath caught up with her again and she just looked at him.

"I'm the girl, aren't I?" She asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

He just nodded, searching her eyes for an answer as to how she was feeling.

"Cece, I think I'm in love with you." He chuckled, although it didn't hold much humor in it. She continued to just look at him, lost in thought. He began to feel his heart drop as she said nothing, so he pulled away from her and stepped away.

She looked at him, confused at why he pulled away all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I'll just get Tinka and I'll be gone." He said quickly, walking passed her. He was about to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Gunther, wait!" She called, causing him to turn around again. "You shouldn't assume things like that!"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, obviously confused. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, kissing him again. He was surprised but also happy as he kissed back, but she pulled away too soon for his liking.

"I feel the same way." She admitted, smiling. He smiled as well and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. They both laughed and he set her down, never feeling as happy.

Suddenly he went back over to the wall, picking up her crown and coming back over. He placed it on her head and said, "Well, we don't have to worry about not being accepted. We're both royalty now."

She laughed and smiled, "Shut up." She then pulled him for a kiss again, and soon they were lost in each other again, smiling into the kiss.

Meanwhile Tinka finally came out, the camera in her hand. But she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her brother kissing Cece Jones. They were too caught up in each other to notice her, and after a few seconds she shrugged and said, "Well, this gives me more time for pictures!" She then smiled and went back into the bathroom, leaving the happy couple alone.

**Okay, I literally just watched this episode and wondered, "What if Gunther was there at the end?" So this is what my brain came up with!**

**Honestly, this isn't my best work. But, oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**Read&review! :3**


End file.
